1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable electronic device, more particularly to a portable electronic device having a pop-up keyboard that is movable between a horizontal position and a tilted position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable computer with a pop-up keyboard, as disclosed in Taiwanese Publication No. 300969, when an upper housing portion is rotated relative to a lower housing portion from a closed position to an open position, the keyboard can move upwardly from a stored position to an operational position. When the upper housing portion is rotated relative to the lower housing portion from the open position to the closed position, the keyboard can be restored from the operational position to the stored position. However, the keyboard in the operational position is in a horizontal state and cannot be tilted, so that the operational position of the keyboard does not conform to ergonomics. Use of the keyboard for long periods will result in fatigue of the user's hands.
In a notebook computer, as disclosed in Chinese Patent No. ZL02236112.X, when it is desired to use a keyboard module, a pull-push portion must be pushed first to disengage from a hook-engaging member of the keyboard module, after which the keyboard module is lifted upwardly. The keyboard module is then slid outwardly to an end of a slide rail, so that the hook-engaging member is engaged to a tenon. Finally, the keyboard module is rotated downwardly so that a front end thereof abuts against a tabletop, and the keyboard module is tilted. However, to shift this kind of keyboard module from a stored position to a use position, or vice versa, requires many operational steps to complete the shifting operation, so that use of the aforesaid notebook computer is very complicated and inconvenient.